A Twisted Tale
by R4v3n Wy7ch
Summary: Something is stalking the campus of Hurricane University. Raven thinks this is utter bullshit. There's nothing out there that can hurt her...


_A big thank you to Dark Box for letting me use their Twisted Bonnie voice for my story._

 _I wouldn't have been able to make this story without them._

 _I **don't** own Five Nights at Freddy's. I just hang around in Scott Cawthon's playground._

* * *

8:30pm curfew.

What a load of bull.

Shutting the last of her books, Raven began packing up her small table. Hurricane Uni's library was especially strick with the new rule governing the small town uni. The small of old musty pages filler her nose, calming her with the familiar scent. Still, it did nothing to elevate the anger that festered in the back of her mind.

Oh, Raven was more than aware of the circumstances behind the curfew. Several teens and young adults had gone missing within the area around the university. All of them at night, and from areas where they had been out of sight from the main buildings. No blood or signs of a struggle had been found. They just seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Raven, like most of her peers, had been shocked in the beginning. Who would be targeting them? They were just a small town. But as the weeks went on, and no clues were found, paranoia and anger had begun to form. Especially when some of the clicks had started up betting pools on who would vanish next. And she was well aware her name was near the top of some of those lists.

In response to the circumstances, the uni's board of directors had decreed that everyone had to be either off campus, or in the dorms by 8:30pm each night. Their reasoning being that they would be safe within their accomodations or at home, putting them at less of a risk.

They were just trying to cover what was left of their collective arses.

Raven glanced at her watch. 7:52pm. That was plant of time to get over to her dorm, and settle in with her personal books. Maybe, she could even get a few chapters into the her new novel tonight. That is, if the bimbos next door kept the noise down tonight.

After returning her books to their shelved home, she huffed it for the south entrance. She waved a hand to Mrs. Blimby as she left, smiling at the returned gesture. Raven hefted her satchel a little higher up on her shoulder, settling the weight were she new she could handle it.

The paths leading from the library to the dorms were empty; not unusual give it was a Saturday night. Most teens would be off campus, partying out at the local bars and clubs. That wasn't her. Raven sighed through her nose. She missed the nights spent with her friends, a decent movie on the tv and several bowls of junk scattered around the room while the joked and chatted about whatever crossed their minds.

The sound of glass shattering to her right had Raven faltering. Her head turned in that direction, taking in the lamp-post. The light within had extinguished, the glass remains tumbling to the pavement below it. Nothing too unusual. The posts were notorious for breaking here all the time.

Besides, the path ahead was still well lit.

Taking in a steadying breath, she continued on.

It is a bit strange, she thought. Most of the people taken have been out of the dorm building next to mine. Actually, I think most of them were on the same floor... why would someone—

CRUNCH!

She froze at the sound. Raven all but stopped breathing. Silence echoed around her. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

She didn't want to face...whatever it was.

CRUNCH!

More noise. Sounds like footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

CRUNCH!

She wasn't waiting around to find out.

The last footfall spurred her into action. Raven shot off, her feet stumbling beneath her. She kept her balance though. Her eyes were focused forward.

She could see the edge of her dorm building. She wasn't too far away.

The crunching became faster. They were coming after her.

. . !NO!

This was not happening. Not to her.

Raven dropped her bag. She couldn't afford the extra weight. She picked up the pace. She was a bit faster now.

But the other sped up too.

She was almost there. She could see the door—

SMACK!

Pain radiated out from her skull.

Everything went fuzzy. Raven felt herself falling. The world went dark.

 _…_

 _Hippity-hop! Hippity-hop!_

 _Come stay a while~_

Agh! What the hell?

 _Hippity-hop! Hippity-hop!_

 _You fell down the rabbit hole~_

Where was she? Who the hell was singing?

 _Hippity-hop! Hippity-hop_

 _Don't be scared of me~_

Wait! What did it just say?

 _Come on down and be greeted by a smile,_

 _With your friend...BONNIE!_

 _HAHAHAHA!_

The insane laughter rang out, damn near deafening Raven. She clamped her hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. She didn't want to hear, or see, whoever had made that laugh. They didn't even sound...human.

Heavy thuds came from her left. She couldn't help it. She had to look. Cautious, she opened her eyes.

Darkness obscured most of her vision. She couldn't see more than a two-three meters in front of her. Pain radiated throughout her body, making her squint against it. Hissing softly to herself, she took stock of her situation.

She was lying on her side. Rocks and gravel jabbed at her side, contributing to the pain. She could feel the smears of dirt on her skin. Copper coated her tongue in a thin layer. Glancing around, she could make out a small cavern. A distant light shone above her; teasingly out of reach.

No escape that way then.

"Howdy there!"

That voice again. Raven froze, the hair on the nape of her neck standing up straight. She turned towards the voice. Uncertainty at what she would find eat at her gut.

The hulking shadow had to be at least 2.5meters tall. Though, if you counted the two tall ears atop it's head, then it was 3meters. Glowing red eyes stared at her. The light glinted off the edge of many sharp teeth. If she squinted hard enough, she could make out the shape of a tall bunny. Though the creaking of metal gave away that it wasn't fully organic.

'W-who are yo-ou?' She asked. Damn it, the bloody pain was making her shaky.

The shadow shifted, standing taller. The voice was still light, cheerful as when it was singing. "It's me; Bonnie the Bunny. Here to greet you with a big old smile!"

He stepped into what light there was. Raven tried not to recoil. Torn up, the blue bunny's coat wasn't enough to distract from the massive mouth on him. He looked like his head two rows of teeth on his lower jaw.

The now designated Bonnie took another step forward and crouched before her. He reached out, and Raven had to stop herself from moving. His furry arm was covered in spikes, tears and boils. But the massive curved claws were what really terrified her. She held herself still as they brushed her cheek in a mockery of a gentle crease.

"No need to fear, little one. There are no frowns...when you're down THE RABBIT HOLE! HAHAHA!"

The return of that laughter had Raven jerking backwards. Scrambling across the ground, she didn't stop until her back meet the wall. Her eyes were focused on the bunny. He watched her, his eyes hooded. He...he didn't look offended at her movements. If anything, he look amused.

Chuckling, he sat upright a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's been quite a while since I've seen anyone down here! What's your name, little one?"

While she was a little offended for being called "little one", Raven did acknowledge that she was a fair bit smaller than the bunny. She sat up a bit more, letting the wall support her weight. "Um...I'm-m R-raven..." she managed, still unable to speak normally.

"Raven... Raven..." Bonnie repeated, more to himself than speaking aloud. Like he was testing out her name. She shifted, and he refocused on her. "What a strange name! I've never met a Raven before. At least, one that's not a bird, haha!"

The bird joke was one she had heard before. But it did ease her nerves a little. She relaxed a bit against the wall, allowing her gaze to leave Bonnie and scan the rest of the cavern. Not much out of place. Several large boulders, more rocks and stones, a couple of dead bodies, some cravings in— wait, what?

Her eyes flicked back to the bodies, confirming what she was seeing. Yes, they were dead people. Flesh was torn asunder, bones and organs exposed. Flies swarmed over them, crating a wriggling mass that belonged in some horror film.

But what made it truely terrifying was one of the faces that was revealed. Mary Tallot. The first girl who had gone missing six months ago. Her face was ashen and green, rot setting in across her once pretty face-or what was left of it.

Bile rose in the back of her throat. Raven clamped a hand across her lips, preventing any from escaping. But it did little to stop a gasp from escaping.

Bonnie, noticing her terrified expression, glanced over his shoulder. Though she could no longer see his expression, his tone as he spoke remained jovial and friendly. "I see you've stumbled across all those dead, worthless CORPSES! HAHAHAHA!"

He turned back to Raven. Eyes narrowed and twisted grin in place, he tilted his head at her. Raven's eyes focused on him, eyes wide as she stared at him. The small sense of trust she had started to feel evaporated as terror once again took hold of her heart.

Turning from her, Bonnie rose from his crouch and approached the pile of bodies. He glanced back at her, gauging her reaction to his words.

"You're wondering how they got down here?" He asked, before continuing on like she had already answered. "My friends were kind enough to give me all these worthless dead bodies...to FEAST ON!"

He giggled to himself, once more focusing on the bodies. He crouched, his attention solely on the pile. Raven managed to scramble to her feet, her body remained pressed against the wall.

"Oh, it's good to snack on these." He muttered, almost to himself. Paying little attention to Raven now. "They taste so good. Crunchy and gooey. Just snaps some bones, tear into the flesh, rip some entrails out and pore all that gory crap into my mouth."

The sounds of bones snapping as he spoke sent chills up Raven's spine. He did it so causally. Her gut twisted as the sounds of flesh being torn was accompanied it. Bile threatened to rise.

"Mmm, it tastes so good...but, lately...the meat hasn't been fresh." His head rosed, looking towards the wall opposite him. Still, he hadn't turned around. "I need some new fresh meat, or my hunger WON'T BE SATISFIED!"

He panted, those insane giggles returning. The shadows on the wall, depicting his form in shadowy detail. Raven's hand clapped over her mouth as his lower jaws split and sweat he'd out into mandible-like structures. He continued to tear into the body, shoving more rotting meat into his mouth. Raven shifted, small pebbles rolling under her feet.

Bonnie snapped around, freezing Raven in her tracks. His eyes were huge, pupils diluted and those jaws showing off her the double rows of teeth, all sharp and covered in a mixture of gore and saliva. Drool dripped down his chin to fall to the ground.

"What's some?" He asked, holding out a piece from the torso. That bile was making a reappearance. Her lack of movement had him continuing, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I'm not afraid to share."

A deep breath turned into sniffing. Bonnie's outstretched arm dropped, the meat falling to the floor. Raven's back stiffened, and she pushed back hard against the wall. "B-B-Bon-nie?" She asked.

"You smell..." he muttered, eyes locked on her. "Like fresh meat."

Oh no. "B-Bon-ni-e, pl-eas-e."

"It's been a while since I had some fresh meat," he commented, his form hunching down.

He looked like a coiled spring. Ready to unload.

"Stay-stay right where you are," his giggling had taken on a more insane quality. "This will be quick, I promise."

Raven twitched, and Bonnie unloaded. Launching himself across the cavern, he tackled the girl before she could take off running. The two tumbled across the stone, small shards jabbing into Raven's body. They came to a stop, and Raven tried to struggle. Bonnie hovered over her, his weight pinning her in place.

"It will only hurt more," he whispered, those jaws opening and drool dripping down onto her petrified face. "If you STRUGGLE!"

The last word turned into a roar. Bonnie lunged forward.

Raven screamed.

"I CAN HELP!"

The teeth stopped, their points just grazing against her flesh. Raven's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into the fleshy maw. Drool pooled in the back of the throat before it was swallowed. The massive tongue flexed, the tip flicking against her cheek in an imitation of a kiss.

The pressure of the teeth vanished, and the air cleared as Bonnie pulled back. Red eyes glowed as he examined her. Though not closed all the way, those mandibles had pulled back to reform that demented smile.

"Help?" he questioned, staring down at her. his tongue clacked against the roof of his mouth as he thought about it. His breath rolled across her face, bathing her in the stench of death. "How can someone like you help me?"

Raven breathed hear, staring up at him. He was actually going to listen. "I…I can get people for you!"

Bonnie snorted. "My friends already do that. Nice try, though." He started to lean in, mouth opening again to bite down.

Raven shook her head. "LIVE PEOPLE! I can bring you live people!" she screamed, eye clenching shut.

Again, nothing happened. He was snarling before he pulled back. Raven jerked upright, gasping as her throat was released. She watched him as he stalked back and forth across the cavern. As she watched, she watched as his left leg began to limp slightly.

"Hmm. Fresh meat. Constant fresh meat."

"It's been so long."

"Why not?"

Whirling back towards her, Bonnie stalked back towards her. Raven scuffled backwards, the fear returning to her scent as Bonnie leaned over her again.

"Well, how about…a little deal?"

Raven gulped. "W-What di-d yo-u h-ave in mi-nd?"

'You'll bring me one person a week." He leaned in, brushing against her neck. Raven shivered as a talon came up, brushing against the side of her throat. "And you'll follow my rules."

Though no words escaped her, Raven stared up and waited for him to continue.

"You have to have bring them here yourself, and you have to NEVER try to escape," he snarled, glaring down at her. "If you ever try to escape, I'll eat you from the feet up,"

Bonnie started giggling as he creased her cheek. "You're my little Pet."

Pulling back, Bonnie stood and down at her. "Better get some sleep, Pet. It's going to be a long day for you."

Raven gulped. Oh boy.


End file.
